


Dental Intervention

by LightningStriking



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Bucky Barnes, Skinny Steve, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningStriking/pseuds/LightningStriking
Summary: Life long best friends, Steve and Bucky would do anything for one another.  So when Steve is getting his wisdom teeth removed, and his mom is busy working, of course Bucky is happy to take care of him.  Until, under the influence, Steve starts to confess some highly unexpected feelings.  Is it just the anesthesia talking, or could it be more?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the ever wonderful Cukimonstaaa for the following prompt: "Steve gets his wisdom teeth taken out and Sarah has to work so Bucky takes him and they're young and haven't told each other how they feel about the other. So Steve gets out of his surgery and is ______ because of the drugs. What happens?" She only wanted to a distraction from school work, and here I wrote a whole little fic. *shrugging* Anywho, it was a fun thing to write, so I hope you enjoy it!

So Bucky knew having teeth removed was a pretty routine procedure, and nothing to worry about. Still, after all the medical problems Steve had when they were kids, it wasn’t so easy to completely dismiss that old, lingering fear. What if something happened to his best friend? What if... Sitting in the waiting room, he tried to distract himself from that old, familiar worry that fit like a jacket. Thinking instead about graduation coming up. About going to college in the fall. About how fucking happy he was that he and Steve were going to the same college - Steve for their incredible visual arts program, himself for engineering. About how they'll even be roommates in the dorm. Although that could present its own set of problems.

            Being with Steve every day. Going to bed in the same room with Steve every night. Seeing him half dressed, warm and rumpled with sleep first thing every morning... Sometimes Bucky felt his friendship with Steve is just a form of self-inflicted torture. But even so, it was one he would never let go. Yes, he'd been hopelessly in love with Steve for as long as he could remember, and that pretty much sucked. But he also just loved Steve, and would never give up their friendship for anything. Even if it got harder with each passing year to restrain himself from kissing the blond stupid from time to time.

            Interrupted from this familiar chain of thought, relief broke through Bucky when he was told Steve was ready to be taken home. He was grateful that Steve's mom Sarah, was working a double and had asked him to look after Steve. He knew all too well if Sarah had done it herself, Bucky would have been home, a mass of anxiety until he heard Steve was fine. Even if she _had_ asked with a far too knowing look on her face, an expression she'd been wearing frequently as of late. One that Bucky didn't want to acknowledge, ever. She may have figured out his hopeless pining for Steve, but that didn't mean Bucky would actually admit it to her. Or anyone.

            Bucky nodded as the nurse explained how Steve would be groggy and rather out of it for a while as a result of the anesthesia, and needed to be monitored for a few hours to make sure there were no complications. No problem - Steve's health and well-being had been Bucky's top priority for as long as he could remember. Waiting impatiently until he saw Steve being pushed out in a wheelchair, that's when Bucky _knew_ just how much Steve was out of it. Because Steve would never have accepted that sort of treatment willingly. Not Mr. Oh No I'm Fine Don't Worry About These Broken Ribs I'll Just Walk Them Off. Head lolling rather uselessly, it wasn't until Steve heard Bucky speaking with the nurse that he looked up, beaming brighter than the sun.

            "Bucky!" he slurred, his angular face a little puffy, his always unexpectedly deep voice a little fuzzy from the gauze in his mouth. But still understandable all the same.

            "Whoa there, buddy. Let's take it easy," Bucky said when Steve nearly face planted as he lurched out of the chair, arms reaching out for Bucky. Catching him easily, Bucky slung Steve's arm over his shoulders, then wrapped his own arm around Steve's waist. Assuring the nurse he had it under control, Bucky slowly helped Steve outside, the blond weaving like a cheap Friday night drunk, apparently more interested in staring up at Bucky with those wide, wide blue eyes than focusing on walking.

            "Buck..."

            "Yeah Stevie?" The pair nearly went down when Steve seemed to forget how to lift his feet altogether.

            "You sure do smell great." Leaning in even closer, Steve took a loud, exaggerated inhale. "You always smell _sooo_ good." Chuckling awkwardly, Bucky hoped Steve was too out of it to notice the way he blushed slightly. He knew it was the effect of the procedure, and that Steve would not normally be leaning on him this hard. Or smelling him. Or making pleased little noises that shot down Bucky's spine and made his think all _sorts_ of wrong things. Then, no change in expression whatsoever, Steve nearly tipped backwards, the fight against gravity one he clearly had no desire to wage any longer. Realizing this was not going spectacularly, particularly considering he’d parked foolishly far away, Bucky considered his options.

            "Hell with it," he muttered, before sweeping Steve up into his arms, easily holding the smaller male close to his chest. Bucky braced for the expected complaints, Steve normally bristling any time Bucky demonstrated his superior strength, or made it evident just how much smaller Steve was. He was surprised when instead, Steve's beaming smile grew even brighter before the blond sighed happily and snuggled into the embrace. Okay, maybe it was all sorts of unethical to enjoy that, but Bucky was _not_ going to complain.

            "I like when you carry me," Steve said as Bucky quickly carried him to the car, nearly causing Bucky to drop him in shock when he'd already been struggling to hold the blond with one arm while finagling the car keys out of his pants pocket with the other hand. Damn skinny jeans. And damn his own vanity that prompted him to wear them constantly in the hope that one day, Steve might notice just how nice his butt looked in them. Seriously, Bucky had _not_ planned this out well.

            "Oh. Um... really?" Bucky replied, for lack of a more inspired response.

            "Mhmmm," Steve breathed as Bucky managed to get the passenger door open, and maneuver Steve's limp body inside. "Makes me feel like I'm yours." Well. Definitely blushing now, the red only increased to a more violent shade when Steve nuzzled into Bucky's neck as Bucky tried to buckle the floppy blond into the seat belt. The feel of Steve's nose dragging across his skin sent a shiver through him.

            "Okay!" Bucky shouted far too loudly, like the human disaster he was, jerking back so fast he smacked his head on the roof of the car. Closing the door with a bit more caution, he lectured himself all the way around the car as he moved to the driver’s side, and got in. _He's drugged up, doesn't know what he's saying. He doesn't mean it. Do NOT abuse it and engage in conversation._

            Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately - Bucky wasn't really sure how this unprecedented situation qualified - Steve kept talking anyway, clearly needing no prompting to continue on his rambling. The blond unaware of the effect each slightly slurred word had on Bucky's emotional equilibrium. "That's probably why I like you. Cause you're strong. And you smell good. Like, really _really_ good..." When Steve trailed off, Bucky was half hopeful and half terrified he'd fallen asleep. But apparently not, when two blocks later Steve continued like there had been no pause at all. "And hot. Obviously. Everyone knows that. But, no. It's really cause you're so nice. Taking care of me..." Steve’s words faded again with a windy sigh.

            Okay, clearly this was a test. And Bucky was supposed to prove his worthiness as a decent human being by lovingly getting Steve to shut up. Because if Steve didn't mean any of this, he'd be embarrassed to no end later having said it. And if Steve _did_ mean it - Bucky's heart skipping a beat considering the idea - then Steve would be horrified. Obviously, when he'd never said any of this before, he didn't want Bucky to know.

            "Maybe you should just relax. Try and get some sleep buddy," Bucky suggested a little desperately, his voice a bit higher and tighter than normal. Turning to glance at Steve, Bucky watched him blink those ridiculously long lashes slowly.

            "Is that an offer?" Steve questioned in a tone that might be coy if it wasn't muddle with gauze.

            " _What_?" Bucky demanded, voice cracking, before immediately cursing himself. No, obviously the correct response was _no_.

            Steve made a humming noise. "That would be nice. I think about it a lot. Sleeping together. But then maybe you wouldn't date me if I put out too soon."

            _Do NOT ask Steve if he wants to date. Or what he imagines, in extreme detail, when he thinks about sleeping together_ , Bucky shouted internally, trying unsuccessfully to drown out the voice cheering wildly at this turn of events, heedless of the fact it was basically the talk of a drunk - unreliable and frequently untrue. "Steve, maybe we should, ah, discuss this after you get some rest."

            Hearing the sad little noise his words prompted, Bucky foolishly glanced over, and took in the depressing sight of those big blue eyes drowning in sadness. "You don't want to date me. I knew it."   Another windy sigh. "Well, then can we at least sleep together?" There, the driveway was right _there_ , Bucky though as he swung the car in a bit more frantically than usual. Turning off the engine, he then looked at Steve who had managed to slide halfway off his seat, limp arms trapped above his head by the seat belt. Undeterred by the state of affairs, Steve was still giving Bucky his most adorable, hopeful, puppy dog look.

            "Steve no, that's not - I just want to talk about this when you're actually coherent." And not just building Bucky up, to ruthlessly break his heart later when Steve insisted it was all just the anesthesia talking. Steve blinked those gorgeous blue eyes once in considering. Blinked again, a bit slower. Then failed to lift those lashes altogether on the third attempt, before a small snore whistled out of him.

            Taking a moment to smack his head against the steering wheel, Bucky groaned, then sighed. If Steve remembered all this, they'd definitely have something to discuss. Assuming Steve actually _wanted_ to talk about it, rather than forgetting all about it and the turmoil he had tossed Bucky into. If he didn't remember... Well this conversation could just haunt Bucky until he died.

            But, there was no time for morose dramatic musings when Steve was all tangled up, passed out and in danger of strangling himself with his tangled seat belt. Learning his lesson, Bucky got out and opened the house door first, before carefully extracting Steve from the car and carrying him inside. As he did so, Bucky mused how he really liked carrying Steve too, like some prince in the Disney movies they'd loved growing up. It _did_ make it feel like Steve was his, even if it was only for a moment. Carefully setting Steve on the couch, making sure to prop him up enough that any drool wouldn't make breathing an issue, Bucky plopped himself into a chair next to the couch. Scrubbing his hands over his face, he sighed. Then settled in to wait. For Steve to wake up, and then... for whatever happened next.

            It took one and a half Lord of the Ring films before Steve woke with a little snuffling snort. He lifted his head before letting out a confused groan. "Wha-"

            "Hey buddy. You're okay. You're back home after getting some teeth yanked," Bucky said, instantly kneeling beside the couch, a reassuring hand on Steve's shoulder.

            Blinking blearily, Steve stared at Bucky. "Huh," he replied, the cogs clearly turning a bit slower than normal. So it took a minute, but suddenly those blue eyes grew wide. Wider still. Before Steve clapped a hand over his face, then immediately regretted it given the pain localized in his head. "Oh no," he muttered. Mentally he cursed his impressive memory which he normally appreciated when it made test taking a breeze, but now was replaying the drive home like a film reel of humiliation.

            "Are you okay? Steve, are you in pain?" Bucky questioned anxiously. "I have the medication for you."

            Steve sighed, accepted the inevitable, and dropped his hand. "I'm fine. Just dying of terminal embarrassment."

            Eyes widening in understanding, Bucky looked away, swallowing painfully. "Listen Steve, don't worry about it. You didn't-" a pause, a sigh. "Didn't know what you were saying. I know you didn't mean any of it." Steve considered before cautiously shaking his head.

            "That's not true. I did mean it. Just didn't mean to tell you like that." Or at all. However, Steve might hide his feelings, even deny them for basically all his life, but now they were out in the open, he wasn't going to lie about them.

            "You... you do? You mean you actually want to-" Bucky trailed off, eyes huge.

            "Sleep with you? Date you? Yeah. But, listen, I understand you don't want that, and I promise I won't make things weird, I just-" This time, Steve cut himself off when Bucky started laughing.

            "Are you kidding me? Of course I do! All of that, everything. Have wanted it forever. Steve, Jesus!" Grinning happily as Steve absorbed this, Bucky could barely contain his joy. Steve really _did_ want him. It wasn't just the drugs talking. This was seriously going down as the best day ever. At least, until he heard Steve's eventual response.

            "Well. This sucks."

            "Wait, what?" Bucky demanded. Was that all a trick? A ploy to get Bucky to admit his feelings and then Steve would... well, do something bad.

            "I can't kiss you right now! This timing is crap!" Laughing again, in delirious happiness and relief, Bucky leaned in and kissed Steve on the forehead, then sat back to see the disgruntled expression on the blond's face even as he flushed prettily.

            "Well, we've waited this long, what's a few more weeks?" Bucky demanded jovially, too happy his best friend actually wanted more, to waste a single second being cranky.

            "An eternity," Steve grumbled. And after a week of them at long last dating, Bucky had to agree. But a week after that, when they _finally_ shared their first real kiss, they both agreed it was worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> So silly. But some of the best fics, in my humble opinion, are :) If you liked it, I love to hear from you! And perhaps if anyone has a prompt of their own, they'd like to share it? I'm always open to suggestions!


End file.
